Only You
by Nyu Oz Leonhart
Summary: Un pequeño Aomine a escapado de casa, no tiene a donde ir hasta que la madre de Taiga lo encuentra y lo lleva a casa. Allí crece y lentamente va teniendo sentimientos por Taiga, pero no es posible, no esta permitido porque es su hermano. ¿Podrá declararsele?


**(¯·..·-ONLY YOU-·..·´¯)**

"Quinta convocatoria para el grupo en facebook: Aomine x Kagami [Español]"

Una eternidad sin pasar por aquí, no recuerdo como se hace esto pero aquí vamos.

La historia original no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Esta historia esta dedicada a **Lucy Michaelis Masamune** , espero que te guste, esta recien termiandita (si hay algun horror ortografico disculpa u.u) y si otra cosa que decir aquí esta la historia

 **(¯·..·-ONLY YOU-·..·´¯) (¯·..·-ONLY YOU-·..·´¯) (¯·..·-ONLY YOU-·..·´¯) ((¯·..·-ONLY YOU-·..·´¯) (¯·..·-ONLY YOU-·..·´¯)**

No sé cómo llegue a esta situación, me siento tan avergonzado que quiero salir corriendo y perderme nuevamente, pero mis piernas se niegas a obedecerme, tiemblan de emociones encontradas, de terror por perderlo… ¿es que no te das cuenta que te amo?

\- Kagami idiota.

Recargo mi cabeza contra la pared, mi habitación esta oscura y eso me ayuda a calmarme… en medio de la noche, en medio del frío, sin que le importe a nadie, es así como esta historia comienza

 _Cuando tenía cinco años escape de casa, mi madre era una mujer débil que me culpaba por su desgracia, porque con mi llegada le arruine la vida, me golpeaba por eso, me dejaba encerrado mientras salía a divertirse, no fue hasta que llevo a ese hombre a casa que entendí que no le importaba. Esa noche mientras dormían salte por la ventana y camine todo lo que mis pies me permitieron, me escondí por semanas, comí lo que podía encontrar, hacía frío pero era mejor que volver a donde no me amaban._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo pase así. Pero recuerdo bien cuando esa mujer pelirroja se paró a mi lado en aquel mugroso callejón_

 _\- ¿Dónde está tú mamá? —preguntó arrodillándose para quedar a mi altura._

\- …

 _\- Puedo llevarte a tu casa, ¿sabes dónde vives?_

\- … — _negó._

 _\- ¿Tu mamá fue a una tienda?_

\- … — _negó._

 _\- ¿Estás solo?_

\- … — _asintió con la carita._

 _\- ¿Tienes hambre?_

 _Mi estómago gruñó en respuesta y las mejillas se me ruborizaron. Aunque quisiera aparentar ser fuerte, no podía serlo, era solo un niño._

 _\- Voy a llevarte a comer, te darás un baño y dormirás en mi casa mientras buscamos a tu mami ¿te gustaría?_

 _\- Si._

 _Me sonrió y me cargó pues notaba que me faltaba un zapato. Me llevó a un taxi y me mantuvo abrazado todo el tiempo hasta que llegamos a un gran edificio. Luchó por jalar una enorme maleta, mantenerme a mí en brazos y llevar una enorme y hermosa casa de regalo con un moño color rojo que brillaba como estrellas. Me pidió que lo tomara para manejar los botones del ascensor, era una caja muy bonita y pesada. Yo nunca había tenido un regalo así…. ¿He tenido regalos?_

 _Llegaron a una de las muchas puertas y abrió._

 _\- Estoy en casa Taiga —gritó y me bajo con cuidado sobre la cálida duela del piso._

 _Se escucharon pasos, un pequeño de alborotado cabello rojo venía corriendo y gritando ¡mamá! En cuanto me vio detuvo su loca carrera y me miró largamente, con los ojos grandes como platos y la boquita abierta. Por un momento creí que lloraría, que me gritaría por estar allí. Quería volver a mi callejón._

 _\- ¡Me trajiste un hermanito! —chilló llenó de emoción— me llamo Taiga ¿cómo te llamas tú?_

 _\- ¿Qué? No Taiga… no es un hermanito —intentó disuadirlo pero ya iba jalándome hacia el interior de la casa._

 _\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?_

 _\- Esto es tuyo— dijo al ver aún la caja de regalos en sus manos._

 _\- Vamos a abrirlo juntos— me sonrió, una sonrisa amplia y alegre. Esta feliz, no por el regalo, estaba feliz porque yo estaba allí._

Desde ese momento me convertí en tu hermano, cuidaste de mí al igual que mamá. Me convertí en un niño feliz, cada día crecían mis deseos de compartir tiempo contigo aunque no me di cuenta de cómo paso. Cierro los ojos y vienen a mi mente muchos recuerdos, buenos recuerdos y en todos ellos estas tú, nuestras carreras en pijama por ganar la cama de arriba, la vez que rompimos el florero de mamá y le hicimos uno nuevo de papel mache, cuando te echaste la culpa de haber mojado la cama porque yo tuve una pesadilla… oh Taiga, cuando fue que te volviste algo más para mi ¿cuándo?

 _\- Oni chan, vamos a jugar —Taiga se paró a mi lado con un balón de baloncesto en las manos._

 _\- No soy tu oni chan, no me llames así. Mi nombre es Daiki —no me moví de mi banca del parque._

 _Taiga me miró y me lanzó el balón. Apenas lo atrape antes de que me pegara en la cara._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? ¿quieres hacerme daño?_

 _\- Lo hiciste muy bien, vamos a jugar. Te enseñare todo lo que sé._

 _\- No quiero, sé que puedo jugar mejor que tu si me lo propongo._

 _\- Entonces demuéstramelo —Taiga sonrió y se fue a la cancha— ¿Qué esperas?_

 _Dude, mire la pelota en las manos y me levanté siguiéndolo._

 _\- Si te gano no llores —le dije serio._

 _Jugamos toda la tarde, lanzamos el balón, intentamos anotar, robarnos los pases justo como pasaban en la tele. Era la primera vez que hacían algo juntos, la primera vez que no rehuía a la presencia del pelirrojo, era la primera vez que me olvidaba de mi pena, era… el balón me pegó en la cara y caí de bruces, lastimándome la rodilla._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? —Taiga se acercó rápido._

 _\- Estoy bien —contuve el llanto._

 _\- Estas sangrando —miró la rodilla— no luce bien ¿te duele?_

 _\- ¡Claro que me duele!_

 _\- Te llevaré a casa._

 _Taiga se arrodillo y me dio la espalda._

 _\- Puedo ir yo solo de vuelta, todo lo puedo hacer ¡yo solo!_

 _\- Fue mi culpa que te lastimaras —volteó a verle— vamos sube, me darán calambres._

 _\- ¡No quiero!_

 _\- Voy a cuidar siempre de ti, eres mi hermanito —me sonrió— no volverás a estar solo. Lo prometo._

 _Taiga no era tan malo después de todo, aunque se comiera mis patatas fritas cuando nos llevaban a cenar hamburguesas. Se acercó a su espalda y subió en él, Taiga le sujetó y le llevó a casa con paso firme pero lento._

 _En casa no nos riñeron por la herida, pero si nos pidieron tener más cuidado. Tras limpiar y desinfectar la herida me colocaron una bandita con dibujos de un tigre y una pantera en ella._

 _\- Taiga —dije al ver al tigre estampado._

 _\- Y este eres tú —señaló el pelirrojo a la pantera— lo vez, somos hermanos —sonrió amplio mostrando todos los dientes._

 _Lo mire, su sonrisa me cautivo y por extraño que pareciera esa sonrisa me quitó el dolor…. El dolor del corazón._

Tenía muchos recuerdos parecidos a ese, a lo largo del colegio, en sus vacaciones, en su incursión al básquetbol junto a Taiga. Todo era perfecto hasta que apareció ese chico Kuroko. No se dio cuenta de cómo habían pasado las cosas, de cómo había pasado desapercibido ante sus narices para colocarse a un lado del pelirrojo, le desplazó de la nada. El duo ya no eran ellos dos, ahora era Kagami y Kuroko.

No puedo soportarlo más. Me levanto y abro el closet con fuerza para buscar una maleta, meto todo lo que puedo en ella. Sabía que ese momento un día llegaría, el día que dejara de ser un integrante de la familia Kagami. Ya no era Kagami Daiki, volvía a ser Aomine Daiki, el solitario. Eche la maleta deportiva al hombro y me aseguró de llevar todos sus ahorros en la cartera. No he pensado bien que hare pero podía improvisar, eso se me da bastante bien. Hay un instituto que quiere reclutarlo desde hace tiempo, iré allá y transformaré ese amor que hoy siento en mi pecho por odio. Volvería a Taiga mi rival y a Kuroko mi enemigo.

Salí de casa y me encuentro a Taiga frente a mí, me mira extrañado y después observa la maleta. Tengo que desviar la mirada al pasillo.

\- ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?

\- Tengo cosas que hacer —digo con voz potente y le empujo con el hombro.

\- ¿Qué cosas? ¿Por qué desapareciste así de la práctica? —le siguió.

\- No te importa lo que haga —presionó el botón del elevador— y deja de seguirme como perro faldero.

\- ¿Qué coños te pasa? Te sigo si me da la gana y claro que me importa que es lo que hagas, somos hermanos.

Eso fue el colmo, algo dentro de mí hizo _crak_ , no pude resistirlo. Necesitaba dejar de ser hermano de Taiga, necesitaba alejarme de él. Quizá en el futuro podría verme de otra manera.

\- ¡Basta con eso Kamagi! Tú y yo no somos hermanos, no somos nada.

La expresión en la cara de Taiga me causo dolor, estaba extrañado, devastado por ese simple comentario que yo había hecho sin quererlo.

\- Cuidaron bien de mí, gracias —estúpido elevador ¿Por qué tardas tanto?— desde aquí voy solo.

Por fin las puertas metálicas se abrieron, entre rápido y me giré para encararlo, pero allí estaba silencioso, con los ojos contrariados, dolidos. Pocas veces lo he visto llorar, y parecía que esa sería una de ellas, pero… las puertas empezaron acerrarse, lentamente Taiga empezaba a desaparecer de mi vida, esa puerta rompería mi lazo con él, lo alejaría de mi para siempre. Quise lanzarme contra los botones y abrirla, pero no podía no daría marcha atrás. Adiós Taiga.

En el último momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo, Taiga lo había hecho desde el exterior, tenía la mano puesta en los mandos de llamado. Entró pesadamente y me miró con furia, no había ningún rastro de lágrimas en ellos. No lo conozco tan bien como he creído todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Así nada más? ¿Por qué te vas? —su voz era poderosa y varonil. Tenía un tono serio que me erizaba la piel de la nuca.

\- Te he dicho que tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Dime que cosas —se plantó frente a mí y coloco sus fuertes brazos a lados de mi cuerpo intentando intimidarme. Había funcionado de niños pero esta vez no caería en su trampa.

\- Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia, estoy cansado de ti, de ese equipo de mierda. Necesito un reto mayor —intento no respirar su fragancia, me debilitará y volveré a casa a mirar desde las sombras como Taiga hace su vida sin mí… no lo soportaré.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —me mira como si me entendiera— ¿quieres más retos? —deja descansar su cabeza en mis hombros y un temblor me recorrer todo el cuerpo y se instala en mi entrepierna— puedes hacerlo y quedarte en casa, a mi lado —me susurra— no quiero que te vayas de mi lado.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? —intento sonar molesto pero la verdad es que esas palabras me derriten— compórtate como un hombre.

\- Déjame estar a tu lado, aunque solo sea como tu hermano.

\- ¿Qu… que dices?

\- Debe ser molesto para ti soportarme ¿no? debo ser repugnante, con estos sentimientos hacia mi hermano, hacia otro hombre… solo déjame quedarme así otro poco.

¿Qué está diciendo? No puedo entenderlo. Me quedo estático contra la pared del ascensor, Taiga sobre mi hombro, quiero abrazarlo, rodearlo con mis brazos y decirle que no me da asco, pero ¿Por qué no me muevo?

\- Gracias Aomine —me dice al oído y se separa, su semblante vuelve a ser serio y presiona al botón para abrir las puertas. Seguimos en nuestro piso así que se va con paso pesado por el —muévete— me digo y en segundos se quita ese embrujo que me volvió de piedra.

Suelto la maleta y corro tras él, está cerrando la puerta cuando la empujo y entro. De pronto me siento asustado, como si fuera ese niño solo en el callejón ¿Qué debo decirle?

\- No quiero ser más tu hermano —Taiga iba a decir algo, pero continúe— no es correcto tener estos sentimientos por un hermano… pero, si yo fuera Aomine y tu siguieras siendo Kagami quizá… —mi voz se apagó.

Le miré, y de pronto se movió tan ágil como un tigre y cuando supe que había pasado ya estaba sobre mí.

\- Eres el idiota más grande del mundo —alcance a escuchar antes de que me besara.

No estaba soñando, nos besábamos. Sus labios son tan suaves y con un ligero sabor a fresa, estoy seguro que es por su adicción a las malteadas, creo que también me haré adicto a este sabor. Cierro los ojos y me entrego al beso, puro y cálido que a cada segundo eleva la temperatura de mi cuerpo, necesito respirar pero no quiero separarme de sus labios, puede que este sea un sueño y lo disfrutaré tanto como me sea posible.

Puedo sentir una de sus manos entrando por debajo de mi jersey, escala por mis marcados abdominales y me acaricia una tetilla, solo unos roces y se dilata, sus dedos la presionan, la atrapan y la torturan deliciosamente.

\- ¡Ahh! — ¿qué es ese sonido que he hecho?

\- Eres sensible aquí, quien lo diría —sonríe gatuno y de un tirón me saca el jersey.

\- Su boca se pega a mi duro pezón y lo lame de tal manera que me retorcí de placer.

\- Deja de hacer eso.

\- Eso dice tu boca, pero tu cuerpo me dice que quieres más… yo quiero más de ti Dai… Aomine.

Pega su pelvis a la mía y de inmediato siento la dureza de su miembro, no me sorprende cuando me empuja contra el sillón y sube sobre mi atrapando de vuelta mi boca, sus besos resbalan sobre mi moreno cuello, sus dientes me rasguñan la piel, me muerde y succiona, rayos ¿Dónde aprendió todo esto?

\- Kagami… tu

Antes de que pueda preguntar algo un rápido movimiento en mis shorts, baja el resorte y toma mi miembro para unirlo con el suyo, los acuna en su mano y empieza a masturbarlos.

\- AHH

\- Tu rostro es tan hermoso cuando disfrutas.

\- Idiota, no me mires —paso un brazo sobre mis ojos pero esto no detiene su mano….

Dios, esto se siente tan bien. No tardamos más de unos minutos en que ambos eyaculemos. Me niego a levantar mi brazo, Kagami se levanta y yo intento respirar con tranquilidad, escucho algunos sonidos y levanto el brazo, Kagami está desnudo ante mí, no sé porque le miro con tanto detenimiento, le he visto antes desnudo pero… nunca con una erección y vaya que es grande, es un monstruo duro y erguido. Me saca el short sucio y juega con mi humedecido pene tomando el semen entre sus dedos, yo me siento rojo de las mejillas.

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- ¿listo? ¿listo para qué?

El solo sonríe de lado y lleva esos dedos a mi trasero en busca de mi apretado agujero. Doy un tremendo respingo al sentirle, pero me atrapa y frota ese escondrijo, cuando lo tiene completamente húmedo mete un dedo y luego otro.

\- No…

\- ¿Vas a dejarme así? Debes hacerte responsable de mi estado Aomine.

\- Yo no te he hecho nada.

\- ¿No? esos jadeos tan sensuales tuyos me han puesto caliente otra vez.

Saca los dedos y levanta mi trasero para acomodarse en mi entrada, la punta se frota con mi y entra lentamente.

\- Es enorme ¡no entrara! ¡sácalo!

\- Claro que entrara —sigue empujando.

Yo contengo el aire, no sé qué más hacer y de pronto se inclina y me besa.

\- ¿se siente bien?

\- No.

El rie un poco y me besa suavemente a la par que sus caderas se retiras y entran en mi nuevamente con delicadeza, las molestias empiezan a desaparecer y un escalofrió me invade, es delicioso y excitante. Kagami sabe que lo estoy disfrutando aunque no le diga nada, asi que me embiste más rápido.

\- Deja salir tu voz —me suplica mientras el da algunos jadeos roncos.

Me niego a dejar salir esa voz tan suplicante, pero el placer ahora es tanto que no puedo controlarme, estoy perdiendo la noción del tiempo, del espacio, solo existe Kagami y yo.

\- Eso, me excitan tus jadeos.

Las caderas de Kagami me aporrean con más fuerza, no lo soporto, no aguataré. Esta sensación se apodera de mi vientre bajo y con un jadeo potente me corro con fuerza esparciendo semen por mi pecho. Un par de estocadas más y una calidez me inunda el interior. Kagami se desploma sobre mí.

\- Dame un momento y empezamos la otra ronda.

\- ¿Otra ronda? ¡Estas demente! Quítate de encima —pero solo lo abrazo mientras él me besa— oye… quiero mudarme, no podemos hacer esto en casa de mamá.

\- Buscaremos algo mañana —me con ternura.

\- Y me cambiare de equipo.

\- No pensaba que fuera de otra manera, sales sobrando en mi duo con Kuroko.

Una vena me palpita en la sien.

\- Te ganaremos pero te reconfortaré cuando estemos solos.

\- ¿Quién dice que me ganaras? —exploto y luego sonrío para fundirnos en un nuevo y apasionado beso.

Te he amado mil años y te amaré mil más.

 **(¯·..·-End-·..·´¯)**


End file.
